Heroes
Heroes are the main source of DPS (damage per second) in Clicker Heroes. You can obtain a hero by hiring them with an amount of gold earned from defeating enemies. Heroes do damage over time automatically (except for Cid, who only upgrades base click damage.) Currently, there are 40 Heroes in the game. Leveling Heroes You can level a hero by clicking the "LVL UP" button next to the hero's name after you have hired it. Shift+Click levels them by a max of 10, Z+Click levels up in increments of 25, Ctrl+Click levels them in increments of 100, and Q+Click ''levels up in the maximum increment you can buy with your current money. Leveling up a hero adds to the amount of DPS it does. Leveling up a hero will also increase the cost of the next level up by 7%. This will result in a near doubling of cost for every 10 levels. To find the cost of leveling a hero in the future use: Floor(Floor(BaseCost*1.07^CurrentLevel)*CostReduction) eg. To level Tree Beast from level 114 to 115 it would cost Floor(50*1.07^114) = 111,871. But if you have the Ancient ''Dogcog, Ancient of Thrift, at level 7, a 14% cost reduction, it would be Floor(111,871 * 0.86) = 96,209. Each hero comes with a series of upgrades that become available when they're leveled up. These upgrades allow you to increase DPS, click damage and obtain new skills. Level Bonuses Every hero, except Cid, gets a 4x damage multiplier every 25 levels starting at level 200, and a 10x multiplier every 1000 levels, capped at level 8000. This makes the earlier heroes viable in the late game, but the cap means that later heroes will ultimately get you further. There is another exception: the Rangers (last 9 heroes from Dread Knight to Astraea) have their damages multiplied by 5 every 25 levels from 525 to 725 (included), instead of x4 for others heroes. DPS Bonuses There are some heroes that give you a global DPS bonus, the amount from all the bonus in the original damage is: ~1378% increase of the total damage. Gilded Heroes Gilded Heroes receive a stackable +50% damage bonus each time they receive a gild. Gilding a hero will also change their appearance. A detailed view of the Gilded Heroes can be accessed by clicking on the "Gilded" button at the bottom of the Hero list. Argaiv, Ancient of Enhancement and "Enhancement" relics increase the damage bonus from gilds. Acquiring Gilds A random gild is rewarded for beating level 100, and for every 10 levels thereafter. These random gilds are awarded only once per level and will not be given again after ascending. After an ascension, rewards continue as normal after reaching your Highest Zone Ever. In the Shop, 3 random hero gilds can be purchased at any time for 30 (Kreds on Kongregate). The detailed view screen can also be accessed from here by clicking the "?" button. Reassigning Gilds Gilds can also be moved from hero to hero for Hero Souls in the detailed view. Clicking a gilded hero will remove 1 gild from that hero and randomly reassign it to another for 2 HS. Ctrl+Click will bypass the confirmation popup. Shift+Clicking on a hero will move a gild from a random hero to the one selected for 80 HS. List of Heroes"http://clickerheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Heroes1" If a new hero comes out, use this. Unused Heroes With Steam releases of the game, in the game's directory, the sprites of all heroes can be found. Along with the normal heroes, there are several unused sprites in the game. There is no known way as of yet to make them appear in-game. Note: All of the unused sprites have a gilded sprite file, but is exactly the same as the normal sprite. Also, when viewing the large hero sprites, all unused sprites still have files that show their name but contain Cid's current sprite. Dark monk 1.png|dark_monk_1.png Warrior3.png|warrior3.png Town drunk.png|town_drunk.png Link 4.png|Link_4.png Catwoman.png|catwoman.png Bandit.png|bandit.png princess_2.png|princess_2.png Notes * Gilded Heroes were introduced in Patch 0.10. * Patch 0.11 added a "Gilded" info button at the bottom of heroes list *The "Rangers" were added in Patch 0.17. Category:Heroes Category:Clicker Heroes References